Star Lily Case Files
Ran from September 4 to October 3, 2018. In the detective game Debbie started, the renowned case Secret of Lily was re-staged. Where did the priceless Star Lily go? Accept Commission and set up to find Star Lily and gain Inference Note. Collect Testimony, find out the criminal, and unveil the secret of lost Star Lily. This event has three sections that you switch between: * Crime Scenes: Complete crime scenes to earn rewards and unlock Witnesses. * Witnesses: Talking to each witness adds an item to your Testimony list. * Suspects: Choose an item in your Testimony list when talking to a suspect and see how they respond. You will eventually have to figure out which suspect stole the Star Lily. You will gain 5 free per day and can buy 5 more for 30 each. You are limited to 2 purchases per day. Tip: The full event requires 100 Inference Notes so it should be possible to complete in 25 days without spending diamonds. Rewards * Everlasting Melody suit. * Diamonds * Gold * Stamina * Star Coins Event Sections Crime Scene Each crime scene must be completed in order to unlock the next one. They each require 25 . Each crime scene has a different challenge to solve and prizes are awarded at 5 ( ), 10 ( ), 15 ( ) and 25 (clothing items). Museum Find Clue: In the museum, you will be challenged to a style battle against Debbie. You only have to defeat her once, after that you can use the Quick Search button to automatically receive the rewards. Completion Rewards: Library Find Clue: In the library, you must solve logic puzzles (chosen randomly). Tips: You can get a new puzzle by going back to the Crime Scene menu and clicking Find Clue again. You may sometimes be given a puzzle you already solved, so keep track of your answers. Answering a question incorrectly does not take up an Inference Note. For puzzle answers see below. Completion Rewards: Cafe Find Clue: You will be challenged to a style battle against Ace at the café. After you have defeated her once, you can use the Quick Search button to automatically receive the rest of the rewards. Completion Reward: Gym Find Clue: Solve a puzzle. Click on a piece and then click on where you want it to go. You cannot drag and drop. The pieces will only go into their respective spots. Completion Reward: Witness As you complete the crime scenes, you will unlock Witnesses who give you clues. There are 9 Witnesses all together: # Timi # Aron # Cali # Annabel # Starlet # Winter # Kaja # Toto # Sofia To read their dialogue, visit this page. Suspect Use the clues you gain from the witnesses to confront the suspects. There are 4 suspects: Lisa, Noah, Shade, and Hiber. To read the clues and responses, visit this page. Criminal To receive the reward, confront the suspects with the last clue and finish the criminal dialogue. The reward can be claimed in the front (before the event sections). Completion Reward: Maple and Violin, 100 Logic Puzzle Solutions These logic puzzles are used for the Library portion of the event.https://ln.nikkis.info/stages/events/ A gift is hidden among four boxes with notes. Only one note is correct. Please find out the box with gift. (1) Pink box: The gift is hidden in the white box. (2) Tender yellow box: The gift is in red box, not here. (3) White box: I don't have the gift. (4) Red box: Pink box has that gift. :Click for answer :Tender yellow box Four guests live in four different Homes. (1) Kimi's home is mostly black and white with Wintersweet. (2) Bobo's home is Lilith with rabbit and candies. (3) Louie has a fireplace and his home looks natural. (4) Ace has a swimming pool and it's night outside. Which option is wrong? :Click for answer :Ace-Cat Café Momo, Ace, Nikki and Bobo tried different types of wagashi. Please find out the one who ate strawberry wagashi. (1) Momo: My wagashi was not in strawberry flavor. (2) Nikki did not eat strawberry wagashi. (3) Ace: I had a red bean one. (4) Nikki: Momo may have eaten a pork floss one. :Click for answer :Bobo Momo's take-away was eaten by someone, but only one of them — Ace, Nikki and Bobo — said the truth. (1) Nikki: Ace ate it. (2) Ace:It wasn't me. (3) Bobo: Nor me. According to the clues, who ate Momo's take-away? :Click for answer :Bobo Nikki, Ace, Mela and Ransa came to meet in a café. (1) Nikki was not the first to come. (2) Ace came right after Nikki. (3) Mela was either the first nor the last to come. (4) Ransa was not the second to come. Who is the first to come? :Click for answer :Ransa Nikki and Momo is eating breakfast in a small restaurant, where has no drinks except mineral water. The question is: what kind of food is unavailable in this restaurant? :Click for answer :This puzzle was badly translated. The correct answer is actually Mineral water. Nikki, Kaja and Mela went to a party. (1) They wear Gentle Waiter, Stripe Gentleman, and Kaitou Gentleman. (2) Nobody wears a full suit. (3) Mela wear the bottom of Stripe Gentleman. (4) Kaja wear the top of Kaitou Gentleman. Who wear the bottom of Kaitou Gentleman? :Click for answer :Nikki On 6th May, Toto received a gift from a boyfriend. (1) Mr. Aries only sent Toto present in his own birthday month. (2) Mr. Pisces only met Toto once. (3) Mr. Taurus sent Toto a present before. According to the clues, who sent the present? :Click for answer :Mr. Taurus Some books of Lily Design School were damaged. A 300-page book lost page 21-30 when Timi borrowed it. There were 290 pages at that time. Several days later when Timi came back, page 144-163 were gone too. How pages are left? :Click for answer :268P The orchestra prepared four pieces to be played on the exhibition, and they had never practised Vivaldi, so which one of the following pieces could not be played on the scene? :Click for answer :The Four Seasons References Category:Events Category:Star Lily Case Files Category:2018 Events Category:Event: Other Category:Event: Tiered Category:Event: Welfare